Imprevisto
by Arel M
Summary: En la batalla final contra Voldemort ocurre algo que nadie esperaba. Capitulo 4. EN PROGRESO LENTO. Futuro Slash Tom
1. Introducción

**__**

Imprevisto

Esto es algo que no esperaba que ocurriera – informó Snape, mirando incredulamente al tierno niño de dos años que le devolvia la mirada, sentado entre un montón de tela negra.

Harry estaba en shock, mirando su varita con sorpresa, dando a entender que no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido.

Dumbledore avanzó resueltamente hasta el niño, alzándolo en brazos y logrando que gorjease divertido.

Bueno, Tom. ¿y ahora qué vamos a hacer contigo? – le preguntó bonachonamente.

El Dark Lord más temido de los últimos tiempos se entretuvo tirándole de la barba mientras le sonreía con infantil inocencia.


	2. Imprevisto 01

_Por alguna loca razón decidí continuar con esta historia. Digamos que lo antes podría considerarse como un pequeño prólogo. El carácter de Tom he tenido que modificarlo un poco, no quería a un niño todo sonrisas, eso hubiera sido demasiado fácil y aburrido. En su lugar, temenos otra cosa, pero eso se verá en el segundo capítulo. _

_Esta historia contendrá Slash en el futuro, lo voy avisando desde ya, jejeje. _

_Pues nada más, vamos allá. _

**Imprevisto**

Por Arel M

averasinyahoo.es

Capítulo 1.

Aún parpadeando confundido, Harry se agachó y recogió del suelo la varita del Dark Lord. No parecía estar dañada. Se preguntó por un momento si sería buena idea partirla en dos y echarla al fuego, pero el hecho de que su varita y ésta estuvieran conectadas le detuvo. Sin que nadie pareciera advertirlo, ya que las únicas otras personas de la habitación estaban centradas en aquel crío, deslizó la varita en el bolsillo de su capa intentando no pensar demasiado en ello.

No acertaba a explicarse lo que había ocurrido. Todo había sido tan rápido que aún no reaccionaba.

Apenas una o dos horas antes la Batalla Final había comenzado de manera imprevista para todo el mundo. El niño–que–sobrevivió había estado desayunando tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor, lamentándose de tener la clase de pociones en veinte minutos y no haber tenido tiempo de hacer el trabajo que Snape les había enviado por haber estado cumpliendo un castigo precisamente con él las últimas tres noches. Convencido de que le esperaba otro castigo por no presentar su tarea, apenas prestó atención a las lechuzas que traían el correo hasta que una de ellas dejó caer un sobre frente a él.

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta Harry lo había sacado de su tazón de cereales para mirarlo y había desaparecido. Tras el estupor inicial de sus compañeros de casa, Ron y Hermione empezaron a gritar. A nadie se le había ocurrido que Harry podría ser secuestrado a través de un traslador. Era una idea tan sumamente simple que a ningún miembro de la Orden del Fenix se le había pasado por la cabeza advertir a Harry de que NUNCA tocara su correo antes de que alguien de confianza lo hubiera hecho primero.

Todos habían entrado en pánico. No había habido tiempo para reunir a la orden, solo McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout. Snape había guiado a Dumbledore y los suyos hasta la guarida de Voldemort utilizando un paso poco transitado en el que encontraron pocos mortífagos por estar la mayoría vigilando las entradas más probables. Tras una áspera batalla con algunos de ellos los profesores abrieron paso para que Dumbledore, con Snape de guía, lograra adentrarse en el castillo, llegando hasta la sala principal donde Voldemort aguardaba con Harry.

El chico parecía haber sido debidamente maltratado. No que hubieran esperado menos de Voldemort, aunque parecía que no había tenido tiempo para hacerle demasiado daño o tal vez Harry manejaba mejor los hechizos defensivos de lo que habían supuesto. Batallaron con unos cuantos mortífagos del círculo interno a la vez que el niño de oro se enfrentaba a Voldemort, alejándose de ellos inadvertidamente hasta acabar en una sección solitaria del castillo.

Cuando Dumbledore y Snape pudieron llegar hasta él, Harry se disponía a acabar con el Dark Lord para siempre, así que pudieron observar lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Tal vez fuera a causa de que sus varitas eran hermanas, _Priori intantatem_ y todo ese rollo, pero eso no explicaba por qué el hechizo que debía haber matado a Voldemort no habia funcionado como debiera.

Harry no sabía muy bien como debia reaccionar a todo esto. Sólo sus heridas le daban a entender que todo lo sucedido no había sido solo una pesadilla muy surrealista. Miraba a su alrededor algo perplejo, tal vez temiendo la llegada de más mortífagos o que todo no fuera más que una trampa de Voldemort. Se negaba a soltar su varita, manteniéndola algo alzada aún a riesgo de parecer paranóico.

– ¿Qué se supone que deberíamos hacer ahora? – preguntó para atraer la atención sobre él.

Dumbledore cargaba al niño, que parecía del todo normal si se obviaba que hacía menos de cinco minutos había sido el terror del mundo mágico en general y el de Harry Potter en particular.

– Tendremos que pensarlo detenidamente – dijo Dumbledore con cuidado. Estaba sorprendido, sí, pero no tan fuera de balance como Snape, que estaba blanco y tembloroso, con los ojos desorbitados, y el mismo Harry.

Snape, por cierto, miró al anciano director como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

– ¿Pensarlo¡Deberíamos matarlo¡Es una amenaza!

Harry miró a "la amenaza", que se estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Dumbledore.

– No sé – dijo arrugando la nariz –. No parece muy peligroso ahora mismo.

Snape boqueó mirando a Harry. El chico se revolvió incómodo sabiendo lo que debía estar pensando su profesor.

– No me parece muy noble matar a un niño – musitó como excusa.

– ¡Es el Dark Lord! – protestó Snape airadamente.

– Aunque lo sea. ¡Es un crío! – Harry lo miró de nuevo detenidamente. El crío tenía la cabecita apoyada contra el hombro de Dumbledore y parecía tan inocente y pacífico como cualquier otro niño. ¿Cómo podría ni pensar en matarlo? –. No pienso ponerme a su nivel intentando matarlo como él hizo conmigo – su voz sonó más firme de lo que nunca creyó.

Dumbledore le sonrió brillantemente.

– ¡No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo!

– ¡Pero... Pero... Pero es el Dark Lord! – dijo Snape sin encontrar ningún otro argumento más convincente. Se forzó a calmarse mirando al suelo mientras contaba hasta diez y ya en un tono menos histérico probó a razonar con aquel par de Gryffindors –. Puede que sea joven en apariencia¿pero cómo estamos seguros de que no conserva ningún recuerdo¡La mente de Voldemort puede estar atrapada en ese cuerpo infantil! Y aunque no lo esté no podemos darle la oportunidad de crecer y volver a desarrollar sus poderes y su particular "conciencia social" – se detuvo para coger aire, dándose cuenta de que no estaba convenciendo a ninguno de los dos. Teniendo una iluminación repentina subió la manga de su túnica y les enseñó la marca oscura. –. Mirad, sigue estando aquí¿no os dice nada eso?

La calavera con la serpiente surgiendo de su boca seguía siendo tan horrible y oscura como siempre, confirmando a Severus que la guerra aún no había terminado. Siempre estuvo convencido de que cuando Voldemort fuese eliminado la marca oscura desaparecería con él, teoría que creía acertada pues se atenuó notablemente después de su caída quince años atrás. El que ahora mismo siguiera presente en su piel, siendo tan nítida como unas horas antes, no era muy tranquilizador.

Harry volvió a revolverse incómodo.

– No digo que no tenga razón... pero no sé, matar a un niño...

– ¿Y si lo que sea que le haya sucedido no es permanente? – inquirió Snape con rudeza. Como Potter era más débil que Dumbledore intentó convencerle a él directamente –. ¿Y si nos ataca a todos por la espalda cuando menos lo esperemos¡No podemos tenerlo vigilado las 24 horas del día!

Harry miraba insistentemente el suelo, negándose a encarar a su profesor de pociones.

– ¿Tenemos que discutir todo eso ahora? Realmente me gustaría volver a casa.

– Creo que Harry tiene razón, Severus – dijo Dumbledore con una de sus sonrisitas que pretendían ser tranquilizadoras mientras acunaba al infante –. No es momento ni lugar para discutir todo esto.

– ¿Y entonces qué les decimos a todos¿Qué hemos matado al Dark Lord cuando no es verdad? – preguntó Snape entre dientes –. ¡Ningún mortífago se creerá eso con la marca oscura aún en el brazo!

– ¡Humm, tienes razón! – dijo Dumbledore pasándole inesperadamente su carga a Harry, quien cogió al niño porque no tuvo más remedio. El anciano sacó su varita y se acercó a Severus. Tras un hechizo que nadie entendió la varita pareció absorver el tatuaje y el brazo de Snape quedó limpio de toda marca –. Esto tendría que solucionarlo – dijo el viejo alegremente recuperando al niño de nuevo –. Ahora, vayámonos a casa. Severus, avisa a los otros de que todo a terminado, por favor. No creo que sea conveniente que nos vean con el niño y yo debería pasarme por el ministerio un momento, ya sabes, cortesía más que nada.

Echó a andar con paso resuelto hacia la salida de la guarida de Voldemort. Harry, después de un momento de vacilación decidió seguirle. Y Snape, mirando desconcertado su brazo, se preguntó si Dumbledore había sido capaz de hacer eso en todo momento.

:-:-:-:-:

Mientras el mundo mágico estaba ocupado empezando a celebrar la falsa caída de Lord Voldemort a manos de Harry Potter, el chico se había encerrado en el despacho de Dumbledore junto al director y a su maestro de pociones.

El anciano solamente se detuvo a comentar como de pasada en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida que la guerra había terminado y que Harry estaba a salvo. No dio más explicaciones y todos asumieron que el Dark Lord había sido eliminado. Snape pasó un momento por la enfermería para hacerse con unas cuantas pociones sanadoras, para ofensa de la enfermera quien quería tratar cualquier herida que tuvieran los héroes y enterarse de la historia de primera mano y evadió las preguntas de McGonagall, Sprout y Flitwick, quienes no estaban demasiado dañados y habían encontrado todo el asunto decepcionantemente sencillo. Harry simplemente vio dormir al niño sobre una butaca arropado con una manta mientras los demás regresaban para hablar del imprevisto que había surgido.

– Bien – dijo Dumbledore mirando al crío detenidamente – Por su altura tendrá aproximadamente unos 2 años – le abrió la boca con dos dedos con cuidado –. Tiene casi todos los dientes, así que no debo andar muy lejos. Pero está muy delgado.

El niño era blanquito, con un abundante cabello negro y, según pudieron comprobar brevemente antes de que se durmiera, unos inocentes ojazos castaños. Si no hubieran visto con sus propios ojos la transformación nunca hubieran creído que ese niño era Voldemort.

– Utilizaré _Legeremancia_ – explicó Dumbledore sentándose en una butaca frente a él –. Si se cierra a mí incluso estando dormido tendremos la prueba de que ha retenido sus recuerdos.

Pero todo lo que encontró Dumbledore cuando entró en su mente fueron recuerdos del orfanato en el que sabían que Tom Riddle se había criado y muñecos de madera y unas pocas ilusiones infantiles de una madre a la que nunca había conocido.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia Harry y Severus, que esperaban expectantes su respuesta.

– Es simplemente un niño – les informó. Por alguna razón ninguno de los dos se sintió mejor con eso.

– No lo entiendo, profesor – dijo Harry alzando una mano como si estuvieran en clase, lo que le valió una mirada fulminante de parte de Snape –. Primero¿y la profecía? Se supone que tengo que matarlo o él tiene que matarme, ya sabe _"uno debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno puede vivir mientras que el otro sobreviva"_, pero no ha pasado nada de eso.

Miró aprensivamente al niño que dormía ajeno a todo.

– Me temo que no tengo respuesta para eso, Harry – dijo Dumbledore apesadumbrado –. Solo nos queda esperar y ver que sucederá. Tal vez tengas que volver a enfrentarte a él en un futuro... esperemos que lejano.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando al que había sido Lord Voldemort.

– Deberíamos comprobar si el efecto del hechizo es duradero – dijo Snape con voz ausente. El pobre hombre estaba sobrepasado por los acontecimientos, cosa que era totalmente comprensible. Que el ser sediento de sangre que ha estado haciendo la vida de la comunidad mágica un infierno durante al menos tres décadas estuviera babeando el tapizado de la butaca era algo difícil de digerir. También era lógico que desconfiara, al igual que Harry, de que todo hubiera resultado ser tan sencillo.

Dumbledore asintió, se puso en pie y se alejó varios pasos invitando a los dos morenos a hacer lo mismo. Sacó su varita y durante la siguiente hora y media estuvo probando sobre el niño cuanto hechizo y contrahechizo pudieron recordar él y Snape para comprobar si la apariencia del crío cambiaba de nuevo. Tanto Harry como el maestro de pociones con sus varitas en las manos saltaban asustados cuando el niño se movía al dormir, lanzaba un gemidito o se rascaba una mejilla.

Al no observar cambios volvieron a acercarse reticentes y se sentaron de nuevo en sus puestos sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

– ¿Por qué no tiene esa apariencia de serpiente? – preguntó Harry alzando una ceja –. Si ha rejuvenecido debería ser como era pero más joven¿no?

Por un momento fallaron al tratar de NO imaginarse al niño con pupilas verticales rojas y aspecto esquelético, la nariz de ofidio y unos pañales puestos, agitando un sonajero. El escalofrío los recorrió a los tres.

– Me temo que no es un hechizo rejuvenecedor – dijo Dumbledore pensativamente –. Es como si su cuerpo hubiera sufrido un retroceso en el tiempo, perdiendo los cambios que había sufrido en estos años. Eso explicaría también su ausencia de recuerdos más allá del orfanato muggle.

– ¿Pero cómo ocurrió? – preguntó Snape, y hasta él mismo pudo apreciar el tono medio histérico que tomó su voz.

– Mi querido Severus, me temo que no tengo ni idea – dijo Dumbledore con una extraña sonrisa, su mirada posada en el durmiente.

:-:-:-:-:

Confinaron al infante en la habitación de Dumbledore bajo un hechizo de sueño hasta que decidieran qué hacer con él, vestido con una de las túnicas del anciano encogida hasta su tamaño como prenda de vestir, y se sentaron cansinamente a intentar solucionar el problema. Los tres estaban agotados, pero debían ponerse de acuerdo antes de salir de allí.

Pidieron comida a un elfo y se curaron las heridas.

Estuvieron hablando al menos una tres horas largas, discutiendo, debatiendo, dando vueltas hasta el hartazgo a las mismas cuatro ideas hasta que, no se supo bien cómo, Harry fue designado como principal candidato a guardián legal del pequeño Tom. Harry hizo todo lo que fue capaz de hacer, menos llorar (lo consideraba algo muy gay, incluso más que hacer una pataleta como una niña consentida y suplicar de rodillas en el suelo a Snape, nada menos), para librarse de semejante "honor".

– Mira, Harry – dijo Dumbledore al final, derrochando sensatez y tal vez un poquito de mala leche –, piensa que eres el mejor candidato para cuidar de este niño. Tom ahora no tiene ningún recuerdo de su vida. Se le presenta una segunda oportunidad, y según cómo se le encamine puede llegar a ser una persona completamente distinta de la que ha sido hasta ahora. Tú eres, desde esta mañana, el héroe del mundo mágico, la viva encarnación del bien. ¡No podemos decirle a nadie que no mataste a Voldemort, sino que lo encogiste hasta los dos años! Hay que mantener su identidad en secreto, y para eso te necesitamos. ¿Qué crees que pensará la gente cuando Tom crezca y se descubra que puede hablar pársel? Además, siempre habéis tenido ciertas semejanzas físicas y...

– ¡Un momento! – interrumpió Harry con un grito tan desesperado que la voz le salió terriblemente desafinada – ¿Pretende hacerle pasar por _mi hijo_?

Dumbledore sonrió bonachonamente.

– Sip, esa es mi intención. ¿Un caramelito de limón?

-------------------------

_Fin del primer capítulo. No es la gran cosa y seguramente podría haber encontrado la manera de contarlo todo más rápido, pero qué le vamos a hacer!!!_

_Nada más por hoy, besitos mil!!!_

_Ah, Pd. La respuesta a los revs se puede encontrar en mi livejournal, la direccion esta en mi profile. Por ahora solo están contestados los de "La Muerte de Malfoy", "Pon un Malfoy en tu Vida" y "Añoranzas y Pesares", pero la intención es contestar todos los que dejé pendientes en su día, buena suerte para mí!!!_


	3. Imprevisto 02

_Hola de nuevo!!!_

_Voy algo apurada de tiempo, así que responderé los revs en los siguientes días, lo siento. Como estos capítulos están resultando algo cortos dejo 2 seguidos como algo excepcional. Sé que saben a poco, pero el primero ya fue de 4 páginas y éste más o menos es lo mismo. Creo que esa será la extensión que tendrán los siguientes. Comprended que intento hacer que la historia vaya rápido aunque da la impresión que de va realmente lenta. Y anda que me explico bien. _

_Bueno, a los que habéis creído que el slash será Harry/Draco siento desilusionaros. Creo que sería más prudente avisar que será un Harry/Tom, aunque Tommy tendrá que crecer unos cuantos años para que se dé la ocasión. Supongo que podría considerarse algo así como incesto, aunque como Tom no es realmente hijo de Harry no sé si se puede aplicar el término. De todas maneras lo voy diciendo para que os vayais haciendo a la idea, porque sé que hay a quien no le gustará y no me parece bien dejaros llegar a ese punto para dar una sorpresa que habrá a quien no le resulte agradable. _

_Bueno, no me enrollo más. Gracias por vuestros mensajes, intentaré volver a publicar algo lo más pronto posible, aunque parece que lo que últimamente me cuesta menos escribir es esta historia. Mientras siga la racha…_

_Besitos mil!!!_

Capítulo 2.

Con la excusa de resolver asuntos pendientes en el ministerio, Dumbledore y Snape quitaron el hechizo al niño y salieron casi corriendo hacia la chimenea.

Harry, niñera obligada, miró con aprensión como esos ojazos marrones se abrían lentamente y clavavan en él su mirada.

- Estooo... Hola. – dijo Harry agitando una mano y con una sonrisa tensa en los labios.

Tom Riddle se frotó un ojo y bostezó.

- A partir de ahora yo voy a cuidar de ti – dijo Harry sintiéndose bastante estúpido. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué le podía decir a un niño de esa edad. Ni de ninguna edad, en realidad, nunca había tenido niños cerca sin ser él también un niño.

El crío le miró seriamente, como esperando a que dijese algo más.

Harry cambió su peso de un pie a otro, claramente incómodo.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó en un momento de inspiración. Cuando el niño asintió Harry se relajó un poco. Al menos ya tenían algo que hacer.

Se acercó a la cama y lo cargó en brazos. El niño se dejó hacer, mirando inexpresivamente la túnica que le habian puesto; violeta con estrellas doradas. Harry pensó que Dumbledore podía haber sido un poco más discreto, no parecía que a Tom le gustasen sus nuevas ropas aunque para ser justos no había mostrado ningún signo de disgusto.

Al llegar de nuevo al despacho Harry se quedó parado. Dejó al niño en el suelo un momento y transformó una de las butacas de una trona. Tom lo miró con ojos bien abiertos, pero Harry no se dio cuenta de nada. Poniendo al niño en la silla miró la comida que habían encargado. Descubrió frustrado que no había ningún tipo de papilla, y no sabía si sería buena idea llamar a un elfo para encargarla. Sus ojos se posaron en el puré de zanahorias.

- Espero que esto te guste – dijo más para sí que para el niño, que se entretenía en mirar la silla en la que estaba sentado -, porque no tengo otra cosa para darte.

El niñó arrugó la nariz al ver la cucharada que Harry le tendió. Le dio una mirada que el moreno catalogó como ofendida.

- Venga, come un poco. No está tan mal – para probarlo se tomó el mismo la cucharada. El niño no parecía muy convencido y miró la cuchara con desconfianza cuando Harry volvió a llenarla y ofrecérsela.

Tom negó con la cabeza.

Harry resopló con frustración.

- Ni siquiera lo has probado. No puedes saber si te gusta – intentó convencerle.

El niño cerró tercamente los labios. Después pareció pensarlo mejor y abrió grande la boca para que Harry pudiera meter la cuchara. El moreno se apresuró a hacerlo, y viendo que no era rechazada llenó otra y se la ofreció.

El niño dio vueltas lentamente al puré en su boca saboreándolo con calma.

Harry miró al Dark Lord a los ojos preguntándose cómo se había podido meter en este lío. Se sentía culpable por haber sido el causante de este gran problema. No sólo no había cumplido con su trabajo, aquel para el que le habían entrenado, y que no era otro que matar a Tom Riddle, sino que encima se había convertido en su niñera. ¿Cómo podría él cuidar de un niño si ni siquiera parecía ser capaz de convencerle de comer apropiadamente? ¡Llevaba más de cinco minutos dándole vueltas a lo que tenía en la boca sin tragarlo!

Después de un rato Tom volvió a abrir la boca aceptando volver a ser alimentado. Si Harry pensó que a partir de ahí todo sería más rápido se equivocó. El proceso de paladeado continuó cucharada tras cucharada, prometiendo eternizar esa comida y con ella todas las siguientes.

Harry no sabía si el niño lo hacía a propósito para martirizarlo o si comía así por costumbre, aunque por las miradas que recibía cada vez se convencía más de la primera opción. Se prometió a sí mismo que antes se cansaría el crío de su juego que él. Se estaba cabreando y mucho, y miraba al niño cada vez con más aversión.

Llegó un punto en el que Tom cerró obstinadamente los labios y le miró de mala manera.

No parecía tener intenciones de comer nada más. Ni siquiera se había terminado medio plato y seguía dándole vueltas a la última cucharada que le había convencido de ingerir. Harry bufó frustrado. Sentía la gran tentación de dejar el plato a un lado, pero tenía la sensación de que si le dejaba ganar esa batalla el niño nunca le tomaría en serio. Parecía que le estaba probando.

- Venga, una cucharadita más – dijo con voz tenebrosa cargando la cuchara una vez más y acercándosela a los labios. Tom giró la cabeza -. Vas a terminártelo todo como un buen chico, no querrás que me enfade y te haga encoger hasta ser un simple espermatozoide, ¿verdad? -amenazó el moreno suavemente.

Tom se detuvo completamente y giró de nuevo la cara hacia él. Harry esperaba que abriera la boca como un buen chico, pero Tom ahuecó las mejillas y le escupió en la cara el puré de zanahorias, esbozando a continuación una sonrisa que el moreno solo pudo calificar como malévola. Conteniendo a duras penas el hechizo que acudía a su boca, Harry dejó caer la cuchara ruidosamente el el plato y se quitó con los dedos el puré del ojo.

- Si sigues así no vas a tener una infancia muy larga... – prometió con una mirada helada, alzanzando una servilleta para limpiar el desastre en su cara. Su pelo también había sido parcialmente rociado.

Se forzó a calmarse procurando juntar en la cuchara la comida que había en el plato para intentar dárselo de comer, como había venido haciendo por la última media hora.

Tom no parecía impresionado por su amenaza. Estaba más interesado en meterse toda una mano en la boca y babearla con fruición.

- Menudo Dark Lord – murmuró Harry con desencanto.

Aprendió a dejar de infravalorarlo cuando el niño vomitó espectacularmente sobre la trona, el plato de comida y Harry. Curiosamente él solo se manchó la mano.

Mientras Harry trataba de contener las arcadas y alcanzaba desesperadamente su varita para limpiar todo el desastre se preguntó si Tom no habría hecho esto también a propósito.

Su sonrisita satisfecha parecía indicar que sí.

Una hora después Harry y Tom seguían sentados en el mismo lugar haciendo exactamente lo mismo; el primero forzando a comer al segundo y el segundo forzando la paciencia del primero.

Cuando Dumbledore salió de la chimenea limpiándose las cenizas descuidadamente frunció el ceño al ver la escena.

Harry y Tom estaban llenos hasta las cejas de puré de zanahoria. Todo lo que Harry había intentado que comiera, Tom lo había estado escupiendo por toda la habitación. Percibiendo la hostilidad abierta en la habitación, Dumbledore consideró si no sería una buena idea volver a la chimenea, pero Harry ya le había visto.

- Me niego a ocuparme de este monstruo – dijo el moreno con voz calmada. Claro que como lo decía con los dientes apretados la apariencia de calma se perdía un poco.

Dumbledore suspiró.

- Harry, ya lo hemos hablado...

- ¡Volveremos a hablarlo! Ni siquiera puedo darle de comer, ¿cómo espera que pueda ocuparme de todo lo demás? ¡Y me niego totalmente a cambiar pañales!

Los labios de Dumbledore se curvaron peligrosamente en una insinuación de sonrisa, pero viendo el mal humor de Harry consideró más prudente mantenerse serio.

- Harry, los niños de esta edad pueden comer solos – le reveló con tacto.

Harry le miró shockeado.

- ¿Qué?

- Tampoco hace falta que le des papillas o purés. Un plato de pasta y un poco de fruta hubiera estado bien – continuó el hombre acercándose y mirando a Tom atentamente -. Pero de todas maneras hubieras podido preguntarle.

- ¿Preguntarle? – repitió Harry tontamente. Se giró para mirar a Tom, quien hubiera jurado que parecía tener una pose altiva - ¡Pero si no habla!

- Que no te haya hablado no quiere decir que no pueda hablar – sonrió Dumbledore. Se dirigió al niño: -. Tom, ¿quieres algo más de comer? ¿tienes sueño? ¿quieres jugar?

Tom le miró seriamente tal vez decidiendo si era de confianza.

- Pipí.

Dijo simplemente, agachando un poco la cabeza.

Harry le miró alucinado.

- ¡No pienso cambiar pañales! – repitió sonando bastante horrorizado con la idea.

- Seguramente utilice el orinal – dijo Dumbledore calmadamente. Con su varita hizo aparecer un pequeño orinal y bajó al niño de la trona dejándolo al lado.

Ambos hombres le miraron atentamente. El niño les fulminó con la mirada.

- Oh, sí, disculpa – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisita y se dio la vuelta jugando con sus dedos y mirando al techo mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla. Harry puso los ojos en blanco pero lo imitó. El poco rato oyeron sonidos que identificaron como que Tom ya había terminado.

- Bien – dijo Dumbledore volviendo a girarse y desapareciendo con su varita tanto el orinal como las manchas de puré que había por doquier -. Ahora creo que necesitas un buen baño. Harry, podéis utilizar el mío.

El anciano caminó tranquilamente hasta su escritorio y se sentó, fingiendo ordenar algunos papeles.

Tom miró a Harry desconfiado. Harry miró a Dumbledore incrédulo.

- ¿Bañarle? ¿Pretende que lo bañe?

- Bueno, está a tu cuidado.

- Pero... pero... pero...

- Después tendremos una conversación con él para explicarle la nueva situación – dijo Dumbledore como si nada, mirando a Tom con una sonrisa bonachona -. Seguro que estás muy confundido, ¿verdad?

Tom le miró friamente negándose a contestarle o a corresponder a su sonrisa.

Harry, sabiéndose derrotado, cogió al niño en brazos y lo llevó hasta el baño. Admiró por un momento la gran bañera de Dumbledore, temiendo que si dejaba solo al niño en ella terminaría ahogándose.

"_No que no lo merezca"_ pensó Harry rencorosamente. Pero miró de nuevo al niño, que parecía ser muy callado, introvertido y tristón y se compadeció un poquito. Solo por ello jugó con los grifos para ponerle al agua algo de burbujas de colores y esencias de baño.

El primer problema vino cuando quiso desvestirlo.

- ¡NO! – gritó el pequeño Tom con todas sus fuerzas tirando de su túnica hacia abajo cuando Harry quería tirar hacia arriba.

- Para bañarte tienes que desvestirte – intentó explicar Harry con paciencia.

- ¡NO!

- ¡No puedes bañarte con la túnica puesta! – le gritó Harry a su vez - ¡Y no puedes ir por ahí cubierto de puré de zanahoria!

- ¡NO-O-O!

Desde luego que el crío era terco como una mula. Se notaba a las leguas su carácter Slytherin.

- ¿Prefieres bañarte tú solo? – preguntó Harry cansadamente.

Tom miró la bañera con un poco de aprensión pero seguidamente asintió con la cabeza.

Tal y como había hecho antes con el asunto del orinal, Harry se dio la vuelta y fingió entretenerse con otra cosa mientras oía como el niño se desvestía y trataba de entrar en la bañera. Con un sonoro ¡SPLAS! Harry supo que lo había conseguido de la manera más brusca: cayendo de cabeza.

Harry corrió hasta el borde y buscó bajo la espuma al niño, sacándolo a la superficie como buenamente pudo. No es que la bañera cubriera mucho, pero en la posición inapropiada podría ahogarse en un palmo de agua.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil Harry le quitó la espuma de la cara mientras Tom tosía el agua tragada.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con aprensión revisando al niño palmo a palmo por si se había golpeado la cabeza o algo. El tímido asentimiento del infante le tranquilizó un poco - ¿Ves? Necesitas ayuda de vez en cuando. Tienes que aprender a no ser tan orgulloso – le regañó. Se sintió un poco extraño al decirle eso a un crío de dos años, pero Tom pareció entenderle porque no opuso resistencia a ser enjabonado, aclarado y posteriormente secado.

Si solo se comportase así el resto del tiempo...


	4. Imprevisto 03

Capítulo 3.

- Nunca llamaría Tom a mi hijo – dijo Harry seriamente estrechando los ojos en dirección a Dumbledore -. Sería del todo absurdo que le pusiera el nombre de mi peor enemigo, ¿no cree?

- ¿Y qué harás? – preguntó el maestro de pociones alzando una ceja para mirarlo con burla - ¿Llamarle James?

Harry le fulminó con la mirada. Por supuesto que nunca pondría a Tom Riddle el nombre de su padre. Pero sí que lo haría con un hijo propio, y sin duda eso lo tendría en cuenta cualquiera que le conociese un poco.

- No podemos cambiarle el nombre – dijo Dumbledore tanquilamente desenvolviendo un caramelo de limón y llevándoselo a la boca -. Está acostumbrado a responder como Tom y solo se confundiría si le llamásemos de otra manera. Podemos decir que fue su madre quien le puso el nombre, lo que por otra parte es del todo cierto.

Harry arrugó la nariz poco convencido y echó una mirada a la habitación donde habían dejado al niño. Dumbledore había conjurado un montón de juguetes para él que no parecían haberle hecho especial ilusión, pero se había sentado a jugar con ellos como si no tuviera otro remedio.

La noticia de que había un niño de corta edad en el castillo había conseguido filtrarse de alguna manera. Considerando que no lo habían sacado de las habitaciones del director desde que llegaron a Howarts no había mucho donde sospechar.

Snape argumentaba que había sido uno de los elfos domésticos que les trajeron la comida, o tal vez alguno que se hubiera presentado para hacer limpieza y se hubiera retirado rápidamente antes de ser notado. Harry sospechaba de los cuadros de las paredes, que fingían dormir la mayor parte del tiempo pero de cuando en cuando hacían una visita a los cuadros de otros pisos.

Dumbledore mantenía que por la manera en que le había abordado McGonagall cuando puso un pie fuera del despacho debía haber sido ella el origen del rumor. Seguramente acudió a verle a su despacho y escuchó del otro lado de la puerta algo sobre el niño, tal vez los gritos de Harry en un intento de hacerle comer.

De todas maneras, no podían ocultar por mucho más tiempo la existencia de Tom. Hacía pocas horas que habían salido de la guarida de Lord Voldemort, pero las noticias se extienden rápido y, una vez sabido el resultado de la última batalla los periodistas trataban de averiguar la manera en la que había ocurrido todo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que les llegasen los rumores sobre el niño, algo que al parecer por el momento se mantenía en el ámbito escolar. Convenía que ellos fuesen los primeros en revelar el origen de Tom, antes de que se empezasen a esparcir rumores y conjeturas que no beneficiarían a nadie.

Dumbledore estaba convencido de que nadie podría imaginar algo tan surrealista como Voldemort vuelto a su infancia, pero era mejor prevenir. Una corta declaración al periódico "El Profeta" y un escueto anuncio en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena deberían bastar por el momento. No pensaban dar explicaciones muy elaboradas y habían decidido que mantendrían al niño algo apartado hasta que el mundo mágico hubiera digerido la información.

Darían a Harry su propia habitación y estaría dispensado de clases por un par de días para que pudiera acostumbrarse a la idea de ser padre lo más deprisa posible, algo que el chico estaba convencido que no haría nunca.

Lo más difícil sería dar la noticia a los allegados.

Unicamente Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape y Harry Potter sabrían la realidad detrás del nuevo hijo postizo del niño-que-vivió. Harry no tenía permitido decírselo absolutamente a NADIE, y por NADIE se entendía que ni Ron, Hermione, Remus y la Señora Weasley tendrían que enterarse de la verdad. Al saberlo, Harry sintió como si lo estuvieran condenando a muerte, porque sin duda alguno de ellos le mataría.

Dumbledore prometió escribir una extensa carta para la Señora Weasley donde explicase todo el asunto y tener una reunión formal con Remus, quien se alteraría bastante.

Harry hablaría personalmente con Ron y Hermione para tratar de darles la noticia lo más suavemente posible. El chico sabía que no sería una tarea sencilla. Sus amigos estarían dolidos por no haberlo sabido antes y Ron ofendido porque Harry no le habría contado nada de su supuesto ligue de verano. Nunca habían hablado entre ellos de experiencias sexuales, más que nada porque habian estado tan centrados en la guerra que no habían tenido ningún escarceo amoroso, al menos de parte de Harry, pero el chico estaba convencido que de haberlo tenido se lo hubiera contado al pelirrojo y al contrario hubiera sucedido lo mismo.

Sí, si él se enterase a estas alturas de que Ron tenía un hijo secreto de dos años de edad pondría el grito en el cielo.

Y la verdad, no esperaba menos de Ron.

Inventaron una (en opinión de Harry) estrambótica historia en la que el héroe del mundo mágico, la viva encarnación del bien, dejaba preñada a sus catorce añitos a una estudiante francesa muggle que pasó sus vacaciones de verano en (oh, sorpresa) Private Drive. Harry hubiera preferido que la ficticia madre de su hijo hubiera sido de Estados Unidos, que estaba más lejos, pero Dumbledore despachó esa idea diciendo que Francia tenía más glamour.

El punto delicado fue hacerselo entender al niño. Dumbledore decidió contarle una historia basada en la realidad, por si alguna de sus cuidadoras le había contado en alguna ocasión su procedencia. Su madre había muerto en el parto y Harry, su padre, se había enterado hacía poco de su existencia, por eso no había ido a buscarlo antes al orfanato.

Tom no dijo nada ni hizo ningún gesto. Tal vez era demasiado pequeño para entender lo que le estaban diciendo, pero Dumbledore puso mucho énfasis en que comprendiera que a partir de ahora Harry Potter era su papá.

En la versión oficial se dijo que por causa de la guerra no se había hecho público el desliz de Harry dejando al niño en el orfanato por su propia seguridad y que solo ahora que Voldemort había sido derrotado el chico de oro se había atrevido a confesarlo y recuperar a su hijo.

El primer Howler que le llegó a Harry fue el de la señora Weasley.

La primera carta fue de Remus.

La señora Weasley le prometía las penas del infierno en su próxima visita y un jerseicito tejido para el niño.

Remus le prometía un Howler en cuanto se recuperase de la luna llena; aún estaba demasiado débil para hecharle la bronca que deseaba.

Ron se ahorró todo eso y simplemente le gritó a la cara.

Hermione ni siquiera eso; no le dirigió la palabra y se marchó de la habitación ofendida.

Harry tuvo una semana verdaderamente horrorosa.

Primero, sus amigos no le hablaban y hasta le rehuían descaradamente.

Segundo, estaba recibiendo más howlers que en toda su vida. El mundo mágico estaba profundamente decepcionado de él y no le perdonarían fácilmente.

Tercero, Remus se había negado a verlo, aduciendo que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la situación.

Cuarto, Severus Snape encontraba tremendamente divertida toda la situación y se encargaba de hacérselo saber a Harry cada diez minutos.

Quinto, las profesoras le asediaban a todas horas tratando de ver al pequeño, algo que Harry tenía totalmente prohibido.

Y sexto, tenía que cuidar de Tom.

Tom Riddle, quien recientemente había cambiado su apellido por el de Potter, era un crío callado e introvertido, con una férrea fuerza de voluntad que ponía a prueba la de Harry. Se negaba a hablarle, tenía una mirada de lo más triste y batallaba con Harry en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su cuidado.

A pesar de que comía solo, Harry estaba obligado a supervisarle por si se atragantaba con alguno de sus alimentos. Era un trabajo tedioso. El niño comía sumamente despacio y Harry se aburría muchísimo. Cuando trataba de darle de comer él mismo Tom giraba la cabeza y cerraba los labios herméticamente haciéndole saber que no estaba de acuerdo.

La hora del baño era otra cantera de frustración. El normalmente tranquilo niño pataleaba, salpicaba y se revolvía de tal manera que Harry siempre terminaba empapado en el proceso.

No parecía dormir demasiado. Harry podía encontrarlo hasta tres y cuatro veces en la misma noche sentado en el salón jugando con los juguetes que le habían conjurado. El niño no hacía ningún ruido, pero Harry había puesto un encantamiento en su cuarto que encendía las luces y le avisaba en cuanto el niño dejaba la cama. Tomaba mucho tiempo convencerlo de volver a dormirse y nunca lo hacía por más de dos horas seguidas. Harry andaba muerto de sueño y cuando había sugerido a Dumbledore utilizar un hechizo para hacerle dormir toda la noche el director se había negado en redondo. Decía que no sería un verdadero descanso para el niño, quien necesitaba dormir por sí mismo. Harry había protestado, diciendo que quien necesitaba descansar era él y que a este ritmo no podría hacerlo nunca.

- Vamos Harry, el niño solo está nervioso – le había dicho el director con una sonrisa de las suyas -. En cuanto se acostumbre a su nueva vida dormirá toda la noche de un tirón.

Harry rezaba porque así fuera porque si seguían de esa manera su carácter se echaría a perder del todo y el que se convertiría en un Dark Lord sería él.

Tom solo aceptaba vestir una de las túnicas que le habían conseguido. Y, para frustración de Harry, era de color verde Slytherin.

- ¿Pero quién se va a creer que es hijo mío? – se preguntaba tirándose del pelo.

- Hace juego con tus ojos – decía Dumbledore encogiéndose de hombros sin darle ninguna importancia.

Cada vez que Harry se quejaba de algo, Dumbledore tenía una réplica frustrante e inútil que hacerle.

Si decía que el niño apenas hablaba el anciano replicaba que era muy introvertido y ya hablaría cuando cogiera confianza.

Si Harry apuntaba que no parecía hacerle el debido caso a sus juguetes el director salía con que tenía un mundo interior muy rico y solo le bastaba su imaginación para entretenerse.

Si el moreno se quejaba de que Tom nunca hacía caso de nada de lo que decía, Dumbledore determinaba que el niño tenía una opinion diferente y prefería seguir sus instintos.

Si se le ocurría mencionar que comía muy poco y muy lento, el hombre deducía que tenía el estómago muy pequeño y que disfrutaba saboreando la comida pausadamente.

Si Harry decía que no se aguantaban, Dumbledore soltaba que aún tenían que conocerse.

En definitiva, Harry sentía que era inútil quejarse frente a este hombre.


	5. Imprevisto 04

Hola a todo el mundooooo!

Ha pasado más de un año desde que actualicé por ultima vez esta historia. Tengo muy poca vergüenza, lo sé. Y encima actualizo con algo corto y chungo. Tampoco tengo perdón. Espero al menos que os guste un poquillo.

No me dejéis reviews porque lo más seguro es que no pueda contestarlos.

Soy mala. Ya arderé en el infierno por ello. O lo haría si creyese en él, claro.

Besos.

Capítulo 4.

Después de una extenuante semana en la que había tenido más peso su recientemente descubierta paternidad que la victoria del lado de la luz sobre Voldemort, Harry traspasó las puertas del Gran Comedor con el niño en brazos y todos se volvieron a mirarle en medio de un tenso silencio. Era la primera vez que alguien veía al niño, así que no le quitaron los ojos de encima ni un momento tratando de ver en él los rasgos de Harry Potter.

Apabullado, y abrazando a _"su hijo"_ con fuerza en busca de un poco de apoyo, el chico se dirigió a su sitio habitual en la mesa de Gryffindor. El gélido silencio le recibió.

Harry miró a Hermione y Ron en busca de una reacción y los vio shockeados, igual que el resto del colegio, aunque habían tenido toda una semana para hacerse a la idea. Supuso que no era lo mismo saberlo que verlo con sus propios ojos.

- Er... hola, chicos – dijo tímidamente para romper el incómodo silencio.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada, reaccionando por fin. Por supuesto, le dolía mucho esta noticia, sobre todo porque Harry nunca había dado muchas muestras de interesarse por el género femenino después del rotundo fracaso que supuso su extraña relación con Cho Chang. Incluso se había hecho a la idea de que su mejor amigo era gay y que solo le faltaba reconocerlo.

Ron aún no reaccionaba, seguía mirándole con pinta de no creerse lo que estaba pasando.

- Bueno... ¿no tenéis nada que decir? – dijo Harry removiéndose incómodo en su asiento.

Hermione, roja de coraje, abrió la boca para gritarle unas cuantas cosas y entonces sucedió. El niño se dio la vuelta y la miró con unos enooormes ojos castaños bordeados de laaargas pestañas, por debajo del flequillo negro.

- ¡Ohhh, qué monada! – gimió la chica intentando contenerse. Quería seguir con su enfado, _necesitaba_ hacerlo. Ella _estaba_ enfadada con Harry, ese niño _no_ la distraería, por nada del mundo, le iba a decir a Harry exactamente lo que pensaba de él y nunca, nunca... _nunca_...

- ¿Me dejas cargarlo? – preguntó vencida.

Harry suspiró internamente y dejó que Hermione le quitase de las manos al pequeño. Al menos ya la tenía de su lado, ahora solo le faltaba el resto del colegio. Y... bueno, del mundo mágico.

Las porfesoras, que habían estado insistiendo por toda la semana para ver al niño, se materializaron súbitamente detrás de Hermione dándole a la chica un susto de muerte.

- ¡Awww! – dijeron a coro cuando Tom las miró desconfiado.

- ¡Potter, es una monada! – dijo McGonagall emocionada.

- ¡Que ricura! – la apoyó la Sra. Pince.

- ¡Mirad que ojitos tiene! – ñoñeó Sprout,

- ¡Awww! – dijeron de nuevo cuando Tom se llevó un dedo a la boca, pareciendo algo acojonado.

- ¡Es la cosa más bonita que he visto nunca! – dijo Sinistra con una voz de falsete que ponía los pelos de punta.

- ¡Tienes que dejar que le haga una revisión enseguida! – ordenó Pomfrey con los ojos brillantes.

- ¡Preveo que va a hacer grandes cosas! – aportó Trelawney logrando aterrorizar a Harry. Desde luego, no quería que Tom hiciera _"grandes cosas". _Prefería que fuera un chaval normalito por el resto de su maldita vida.

Se apiñaron en torno a Hermione, quien parecia no haber sujetado a un niño en su vida y tenía serias dificultades para mentenerlo quieto, algo por lo demás comprensible porque parecia que el crío se estaba esforando por huír.

- Trae, Granger, que vas a terminar dejándolo caer – dijo McGonagall cogiendo al niño a la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

- ¿Y cómo dices que se llama, Harry? – aprovechó Hermione para preguntar.

- Tom – dijo el chico entre dientes.

El Gran Comedor pareció congelarse.

- ¿Qué has dicho, Potter? – preguntó Sprout shockeada.

- Se llama Tom. Es... – Harry tosió un poco -... el nombre de su abuelo materno.

Hubo un largo silencio. No había muchas personas que supieran que el verdadero nombre de Lord Voldemort era Tom Riddle, pero unas cuantas que sí lo sabían se encontraban allí.

- Vaya – dijo Pomfrey después de un leve carraspeo.

- Es... er... un bonito nombre – dijo McGonagall sin parecer muy convencida.

- Yo ya lo sabía – soltó Trelawney logrando ser ignorada por todos.

Hermione se limitó a mirar a Harry con los ojos redondos mientras Ron se atragantaba con su zumo de calabaza.

- Su madre le puso el nombre antes de morir, así que... – dijo Harry un poco avergonzado por la tremenda mentira que estaba soltando -... pensé que lo mejor sería respetar su voluntad.

Las profesoras y Hermione se conmovieron enseguida volviendo a hacer ese molesto sonido, (¡Awww!) que Harry estaba aprendiendo a odiar rápidamente.

- Se parece mucho a ti, Potter – dijo la señora Pince observando al niño atentamente.

- Sí, y ha sacado los ojos de James – apuntó McGonagall, que había conocido bastante bien al padre de Harry y a él atribuía el color castaño de los ojos de Tom.

Harry se limitó a sonreír con compromiso.

Sinistra se atrevió a quitarle el niño a McGonagall y empezó a decirle tonterías con voz infantiloide. Tom, aterrado, le echó una elocuente mirada a Harry quien se sintió obligado a acudir en su rescate, en parte porque se le había contagiado la incomodidad del niño.

- Si me permiten, aún no ha comido – dijo amablemente arrebatándoles el niño y sentándolo en su regazo sin hacer caso de sus miradas de disgusto.

Derrotadas, las profesoras se marcharon arrastrando los pies, prometiéndose a sí mismas buscar una oportunidad para malcriar al niño. Pero la situación de Tom y Harry no mejoró, porque las Gryffindor aprovecharon para rodear al moreno y a su hijo.

Ese día Tom comió inusualmente rápido, para alegría de su supuesto padre.

Verse convertido en un padre soltero a los 17 años, cuando aún ni había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts y siendo la comidilla de todo el mundo mágico, fue algo que le vino grande al niño-que-vivió. Ron se debatía entre darle el apoyo moral que necesitaba o la soberana paliza que creía que merecía. Hermione, al menos, se había pasado a su bando, siendo una gran ayuda para él en todo lo que NO se refería a _"su hijo"._ Después de todo, aunque la chica había demostrado ser sobresaliente en los aspectos académicos, había resultado ser un completo desastre como niñera.

Ginny, en cambio, era más eficaz, sin embargo aún se negaba a dirigirle la palabra a Harry y solamente cargaba al niño por un rato enviándole miradas heladas al pobre chico.

Lo peor de todo era la hora del correo en el Gran Comedor, con un montón de Howlers estallando en sus narices por alguna o varias de las siguientes razones:

- Haber tenido un hijo tan joven.

- Haber tenido un hijo _secreto_.

- Haber tenido un hijo con una muggle.

- Haber tenido un hijo y haberlo dejado por 2 años en un orfanato.

- Haber tenido un hijo con una mujer distinta a la remitente de la carta.

- Haber tenido relaciones sexuales tan joven.

- Haber tenido relaciones sexuales con una mujer.

- Haber tenido relaciones sexuales con una mujer distinta a la remitente de la carta.

Harry saltaba a la primera de cambio, tenso por toda la situación. Tom no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil y aunque todavía no asistía a clases sí que tenía que hacer los trabajos y estudiar por su cuenta en su habitación privada.

Hermione y Ron trataban de ayudarle, el segundo con algo de reticencia, pues aún no le perdonaba del todo, pero al menos acompañaba a la chica cuando la gryffindor insistía en supervisar a Harry en sus estudios.

Ese día Hermione había decidido que Harry debía elaborar la poción que les había tocado hacer esa mañana, pero le preocupaba la seguridad del niño.

- No te preocupes – había dicho el moreno de manera indiferente sin apenas echarle una mirada a Tom -. Se queda en el rincón con sus juguetes todo el día.

Mientras Harry atendía sus instrucciones sobre la preparación de la poción, Hermione observaba a Ron quien intentaba atraer la atención del niño sobre él. Tom le ignoraba olímpicamente, encogiéndose cada vez más sobre sí mismo sobre su rincón como si pretendiera desaparecer mientras agarraba en la mano un unicornio de juguete con tanta fuerza que éste piafaba de disgusto.

Hermione se fijó en que Harry no levantaba la mirada ni una sola vez hacia su hijo, así que cuando terminaron con la poción la chica tiró de él para alejarlo del niño y se puso seria.

- ¿Haces siempre lo mismo con el niño? – preguntó duramente. Harry la miró sorprendido.

- ¿El qué?

- Ignorarle.

Harry le echó una mirada ausente a Tom.

- No le ignoro, le dejo a su aire – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Le tratas como si fuera un extraño, Harry. No te acercas a él si no es estrictamente necesario. ¡Lo tratas como si no fuera hijo tuyo!

Harry la miró con sorna pensando "_precisamente ese es el punto_", pero no dijo nada. ¡Cuánto hubiera deseado contárselo a sus amigos! Pero sabía muy bien que no lo haría, no sólo porque Dumbledore le había prohibido hacerlo, sino porque tratarían al niño como a un asesino de masas en potencia. Sobre todo Ron. Y lo sabía porque era precisamente lo que él hacía. No podía dejar de pensar en que el niño era el asesino de sus padres y de muchos otros y casi se podría decir que estaba esperando el momento en el que revelase su verdadera naturaleza oculta momentáneamente tras la fachada de un niño de dos años.

- Lo vas a convertir en un resentido social – continuó Hermione mirando al niño -. Obsérvalo bien; rechaza cualquier intento que Ron hace de jugar con él. Lo hace con todo el mundo. Ni siquiera se molesta en hablar.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga yo? – preguntó Harry realmente molesto. ¡Si el crío no quería hablar no era problema suyo!

- ¡Podrías tratarle como si fuera una persona y no una molestia! – le espetó Hermione pareciendo realmente enfadada – Se nota que no ha tenido una infancia demasiado feliz en ese orfanato, Harry. Te recomiendo que le des un poco de calor humano, que le hagas sentirse aceptado. Juega con él, leelé algún libro, intenta hacerle hablar aunque solo sea para que te diga qué quiere cenar, pero no le dejes "a su aire" porque eso, como puedes comprobar, no le hace ningún bien. ¡A este paso se convertirá en otro Severus Snape o algo peor!

Esas palabras calaron hondo en Harry, quien sabía perfectamente a que se referia Hermione con "algo peor". Se suponía que tenían la oportunidad de evitar que Tom Riddle se convirtiese de nuevo en un Dark Lord. Si Harry, quien supuestamente era su padre y debía quererle y protegerle no hacía más que ignorarle o, como decía Hernione, tratarle como si fuera una molestia, no estaría cambiando en nada la situación de soledad y desamparo que sufrió en sus primeros años de vida. Pero parecía bastante difícil llegar hasta el niño. Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar a hacerlo y, la verdad, le daba algo de vergüenza preguntarle a Hermione, reconociendo así que la chica tenía razón. Tenía que lograr que el niño se abriera, no solo con él sino con las personas de su entorno.

Supuso que debería intentar dedicarle algo de tiempo todos los días, ignorando sus muestras de rechazo, para que Tom se diera cuenta poco a poco de que no iba a alejarse de su lado y que cuando quisiera contar con él Harry estaría allí esperando.

- Creo que es hora de que os marchéis, Hermione – dijo el moreno con la mandíbula encajada.

Hermione le miró preocupada.

- ¿Te has enfadado por lo que te he dicho?

- No, no me he enfadado – dijo Harry intentando una sonrisa tranquilizadora -. Es solo que pienso que es algo tarde y Tom tiene que cenar aún.

Hermione pareció algo más aliviada tras sus palabras y recogiendo sus cosas le hizo un gesto a Ron para que se marcharan. El pelirrojo parecía estar algo molesto con el niño porque no le había hecho ningún caso, pero no dijo nada y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas despidiéndose de Harry con la mano.

Harry se quedó a solas con Tom. Suspiró internamente preguntándose qué debería hacer. Tom se había relajado con la marcha de Ron. Se había alejado un poco de su rincón y jugaba silenciosamente con sus animalitos de felpa. Dumbledore había conjurado para él un Arca de Noé mágica, donde las parejas de animales no eran los típicos hipopótamos, jirafas y leones, sino que había hipogrifos, unicornios y dragones.

Al niño parecían gustarle, pero daba la impresión de que no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ellos. Simplemente los ponía en el suelo y los empujaba con un dedo echándolos a andar. Cuando alguno de ellos hacía el ruido que el verdadero animal hacía, Tom se quedaba mirándolo seriamente y después lo cogía para mirarlo de cerca.

Viendo esto a Harry se le ocurrió que Tom habiendo crecido entre muggles tal y como él había hecho no debería saber qué animales eran esos. Así que se volvió hacia su baúl y buscó en el fondo su maltratada copia de "Animales mágicos y dónde encontrarlos". Los dibujos le habían fascinado cuando los vio por primera vez a los once años, tal vez a Tom le gustarían también.

Despejó el sillón de sus apuntes de pociones y los puso sobre la mesa, guardando el caldero donde había estado haciendo la poción después de haberla desvanecido. Tomando aire decidió acercarse al niño.

- ¿Vienes conmigo? – le preguntó con algo de timidez -, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

El niño le miró desconfiado.

- Te va a gustar – dijo Harry rezando porque así fuera. Estaba intentado mantener la voz en un tono agradable y pacífico y esperaba que el niño lo notase y no se mostrase hostil con él, pero tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado.

Tom le miró seriamente por un largo rato. Después se levantó con un poco de dificultad y le tendió los brazos permitiendo que le cargara. Harry, algo aliviado, llevó su carga hasta el sillón y se sentó dejando al niño a su lado. Puso el libro sobre sus piernas y le mostró la portada, donde brillaban las letras del título que Tom aún no podía leer.

- Este libro habla de los animales de tus juguetes – le explicó algo nervioso. No sabía cómo tratar con niños y menos con uno como éste -. Pensé que podría gustarte saber algunas cosas de ellos – sin esperar respuesta pasó las páginas de manera que pudiera vez las imágenes.

Con cada animal Harry se detenía para que Tom pudiera ver bien los dibujos, que se movian al igual que hacían las fotografías magicas y explicaba algunas cosas, omitiendo algunas partes como por ejemplo que uno de los alimentos preferidos de los augureys eran las hadas.

Por supuesto, también se saltó algunas criaturas, las que le parecían más amenazadoras o que tenían los dibujos más horribes, como la Acromántula. Estuvo a punto de saltarse el Basilisco, pero la curiosidad pudo más que él. Dejó que Tom mirase la página por un rato. El niño apenas le echó un vistazo y se estremeció, instando a Harry a pasar la página. Su ceño fruncido le hacia entender al moreno que no le había gustado demasiado ese animal, algo de lo que se alegraba bastante.

Tuvo la idea de levitar sus juguetes y ponerlos delante de ellos en la mesita del centro. Cuando llegaban en el libro a alguno que estuviera entre su colección, Harry le hacía dar un paso al frente con su varita para que el niño aprendiera a identificarlos.

Cuando terminaron de ojear el libro era ya bastante tarde. Tom había estado muy quieto y muy callado, mirando a Harry y los dibujos con los ojos brillantes, pero sin interrumpir en ningún momento. El moreno sabía que el niño debía de tener hambre porque hacía rato que había pasado su hora de la cena, pero no se había molestado en pedir sus alimentos.

Cuando llegaron a la última criatura Harry cerró el libro y le miró.

- ¿Cuál es el animal que más te ha gustado? – le preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

Tom miró su colección de peluches expuesta sobre la mesa y se bajó del sillón con dificultad para alcanzar uno de ellos. Se lo mostró a Harry con media sonrisa tímida.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, pero un escalofrío le recorrió. Podría haber esperado que Tom hubiera elegido una serpiente, pero le sorprendió bastante que eligiese un unicornio. El animal del que se había alimentado en el pasado y que le había ayudado a volver a tener un cuerpo.


End file.
